This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pipe holders such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,950,071 allow for centering of a first pipe within a second pipe for the purpose of applying foam insulation between the first and second pipes. These pipe holders have various drawbacks such as strength limits when centering the first pipe within the second pipe, safety when operating, and providing results that are not repeatable. The teachings of the present disclosure provide an apparatus that is safe to operate and produces satisfactory results that are easily repeatedly.